The major objective is to determine some of the physical and biological properties of the unusual bacteriophage 06 of Pseudomonas phoseiolicola. Specifically we are interested in determining how the phase dsRNA replicates and which proteins are coded for on the three dsRNA segments of the phage. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Coplin, D.L., J.L. Van Etten, R.K. Koski, and A.K. Vidaver. 1975. Identification of intermediates in the biosynthesis of bacteriophage 06 double-stranded ribonucleic acid. Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A. 72:849-853. Van Etten, J., L. Lane, C. Gonzales, J. Partridge, and A. Vidaver. 1976. Comparative properties of bacteriophage 06 and 06 nucleocapsid. J. Virol. (in press).